A Thousand Years
by Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck
Summary: The AkaKuro IPod Shuffle Challenge: Shuffle your track list, and write a drabble within the time limit of that song.


**Omfg hi guys im so sorry for dying on u so many multiple times i spent the whole holidays sleeping and going out with friends and doing assignments wah**

**i promise i will update sold to the devil i just need to finish the final draft**

**anyways heres the rules for the ipod shuffle**

**Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.****  
><strong>**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.****  
><strong>**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

* * *

><p><strong>Comatose<strong>

Akashi was the person who had accepted him into the basketball team. For Kuroko, that offered hand was the start of a new life. The thrill of the court was a feeling that he had never felt before. He was happy, and content. And Akashi was the person he have to thank. Kuroko would do anything for Akashi, because he owe the other. But truthfully, that was not the only reason. _Kuroko Tetsuya loves Akashi Seijuro._

When Akashi had changed, Kuroko felt something in him shatter. Sleep became a lost friend, and his life suddenly felt worthless. That was when Kuroko had realised that he could not live without the real Akashi.

**Sick of It**

Kuroko stared blankly at the orange basketball in his hands. The fuzz had long since worn out from his long hours of practice, but he gave it not attention. He needs to become stronger. His friends had changed for the worst, and no matter how others tried to help, the help was ignored. The Miracles had become more and more distant and arrogant.

It was when Akashi changed too that Kuroko became sick of it. He was tired of all these sick changes in his friends. It was time that _he_ took matters into his own hands.

**Fucking Perfect**

When Kuroko is alone, he drops his emotionless façade and let his weak core show to the word. Self-hatred oozes out of his being, swallowing him in a black mass. The voices in his head sneer, and laugh at him for being so imperfect and weak.

Kuroko knew that he was anything but perfect. The scars in his heart are the very evidence that he could not achieve his role's purpose. But still, Kuroko still tries his best and strives to be perfect. Because being perfect is the only way to defeat Akashi.

**In this Life**

Dull and reserved as Kuroko is on the outside, his thoughts are a turmoil of confusion. He had searched for so long for a way to win over Akashi. And on the path to victory, he had stumbled, fallen, and gotten back up again. Through the path of thorns Kuroko would walk, and he would hold his head high; because he knew that at the end of this harsh road, he would see _his_ Akashi again. That was why he would bear this pain for as long as he lived, if only for a chance to see the man he loves again. He would bleed, fall, and get back up again. In this life, he would defeat all of his demons for _him._

**Not Gonna Die**

The first time Kuroko had went against Akashi, he knew that a loss was inventible. They were still too weak, too weak to defeat the Emperor. Even with this knowledge, Kuroko stood tall and fought with all he had. He knew that some part of him would die should he not fight until the end.

At that moment, Kuroko had the sudden inkling feeling that he was one more step closer to seeing his Akashi again. He smiled, he could almost see those ruby eyes again. Those eyes that he loves so much.

Kuroko intervened an opponent's pass, and he knew that he was going to survive a little longer.

**Mortician's Daughter**

The second time Kuroko had went against Akashi, a sudden memory of the past of when they were still happy flashed past his eyes. It was on the rooftop, and their naive selves laid on the tiles, enjoying the gentle sunlight, hands intertwined.

It was somehow ironic how he was remembering the past at this very moment. Kuroko closed his eyes, and rid himself of his silly thoughts. Now was not the time to be a fool, now was the time to redeem for his past mistakes and weakness.

"I will see you again, Akashi-kun."

**New Year's Day**

The final time that Kuroko had went against Akashi, he was in his final year of middle school. It was his last chance, and even with his heart at stake, Kuroko felt strangely calm. The countdown to the final seconds of the match was the roaring of enthusiastic crowds and teammates, both eager to see the outcome of the match. Serin had lost the past two years, but can now be the change?

Kuroko let out his own shout as he delivered one last pass. It was time for change.

**The Older I Get**

Winter Cup had long since passed, and Akashi had come back. Although they had both greeted each other, Kuroko and Akashi had done nothing else. It was as though a long wall had grown to separate them, and they were strangers now.

Kuroko let out a wet sob, trying desperately to keep his tears at bay. Maybe Akashi had forgotten him?

He sat on a rusty bench at the park, staring at the dark grey sky. The first drops of rain began to fall, but Kuroko gave it no notice. It was only when he felt the shadow of a person fall over him did Kuroko look up. Ruby eyes smiled at him, and a soothing voice greeted him. Kuroko couldn't help but smile.

"Would you like to get some coffee?"

**Clarity **

Their love was an uncut rose, Kuroko decided; beautiful yet dangerous. He had suffered for so long to obtain Akashi's love again, he had cried and wept and suffered and _suffered_. He had fall apart, only to pick himself up again. Akashi had led him up a lone path, and abandoned him to fend for himself. He had made Kuroko break bit by bit, and turned a blind eye to his pain.

And although Kuroko hated Akashi for doing that, he also loves him. He loves him because he opened up a new life for him, he loves Akashi because the man was the most selfless person he had ever met. He loves Akashi very much, to the point of foolishness. For Akashi, he had hurt himself over and over again.

But looking at the sleeping male beside him right now, Kuroko regrets nothing.

**A Thousand Years**

In his junior years at school, Kuroko had met Akashi. The man had opened up a new life to him that he gratefully accepted. Akashi had shown Kuroko how to live. And Kuroko had loved every single second of it.

In his years in middle school, Kuroko had spent three years training and training and _training_ to bring back the man that he love. He had fought in losing battles, knowing that there would come a day that victory would be his. Kuroko had endured the pain of loss, and pressed on.

Although he had to make his way through all those hardships trough his life, standing at the wedding altar, as he stared into those familiar, warm ruby eyes, Kuroko could not help but be glad that he had done what his heart begged him to do.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, do you take Akashi Seijuro as your lawfully wedded husband from this day onward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>'3' I is done! Please give me a review to tell me how I did in this! It was my first drabble, and I typed like hella fast cos I only had three minutes for each.<strong>


End file.
